


menit-menit di pagi hari

by catp8wder



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catp8wder/pseuds/catp8wder
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang Mingyu sukai dari naik kereta di pagi hari. Melihat cowok lucu bertelinga peri adalah salah satunya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	menit-menit di pagi hari

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan lama yang udah dipost di platform lain dengan sedikit perubahan. Enjoy :D

Ada beberapa hal yang Mingyu sukai dari naik kereta di pagi hari.

Pertama, udara masih super sejuk. Pukul lima lewat sepuluh adalah saat-saat di mana paru-parunya dapat menikmati udara segar, belum terlalu bersaing dengan polusi kendaraan di jalanan. Kedua, kue pukis yang dijual bapak-bapak di depan stasiun masih baru dan hangat. Biasanya Mingyu cukup sarapan pagi dengan kue pukis itu dan satu kotak susu yang dibelinya di Indomaret. Jangan lupakan kucing-kucing stasiun yang di pagi hari selalu siap bersedia di pinggir peron, menunggu orang-orang yang membawa sarapan mereka datang. Mingyu juga selalu punya makanan kucing di tasnya, makanya kucing-kucing itu tampak mengenalinya ketika Mingyu menghampiri mereka.

Yang terakhir—ini baru Mingyu temukan akhir-akhir ini—adalah cowok lucu yang hampir setiap pagi berdiri menyandar di dekat tiang sambil mendengar sesuatu dari _earphone_ nya.

Sungguh entah mengapa, rutinitas Mingyu yang biasanya menunggu kereta dengan memainkan ponselnya berganti dengan mengamati diam-diam cowok itu. Katakan mungkin karena cowok itu menarik, mulai dari gaya berpakaiannya, atau telinganya yang ujungnya lancip seperti peri, atau rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong hingga menutupi lehernya. Cowok itu juga tampaknya suka kucing. Kadang Mingyu melihatnya bermain dengan si Buntal—kucing yang cukup gendut dengan bulu berwarna putih hitam. Cowok itu bisa mengelus-elus kepala si Buntal yang terkenal galak di stasiun ini (Mingyu ingat, dulu petugas stasiun sampai mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati dengan si Buntal karena rekan kerja mereka pernah jatuh dikejar-kejar kucing gendut itu.)

Hal lain yang Mingyu tahu dari cowok itu ialah tabung silinder yang selalu disandangnya. Mingyu asumsikan cowok itu masih kuliah, entah jurusan desain atau teknik, yang bisa jadi lebih muda darinya kalau dilihat dari parasnya— _oke_ , pendapatnya mungkin terdengar subjektif, tapi wajah cowok itu menggemaskan kayak bayi. Agaknya dia terdengar seperti penguntit atau orang menyeramkan, tapi Mingyu nggak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh kepadanya. Berkenalan saja nggak berani kok, walaupun dirinya udah sangat penasaran dengan cowok itu.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Mingyu menemukan cowok itu lagi bersender di tiang. Cowok itu hari ini mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran dan membawa _styrofoam_ yang kira-kira berukuran A3. Dan sama seperti biasanya, Mingyu menyender di dekat kursi yang biasanya diprioritaskan untuk ibu hamil dan lansia, sambil mengamati punggung cowok itu. Tak apa, Mingyu udah merasa cukup hanya dengan mengamati cowok itu seperti ini.

Kereta datang lima menit kemudian. Dari jendela kereta saja Mingyu sudah dapat melihat padatnya kereta hari ini, mungkin karena hari senin. Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya, menunggu pintu terbuka di belakang garis kuning. Dia berdiri agak sedikit ke pinggir, berniat untuk memberikan jalan sekiranya ada penumpang yang mau keluar, seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan semua penumpang yang akan naik (sayangnya orang-orang nggak peduli dengan itu.) Cowok lucu yang diperhatikannya itu juga sepertinya akan menaiki gerbong kereta di pintu yang sama.

Begitu pintu terbuka, orang-orang langsung menyerobot masuk. Dalam sekejap kereta itu udah hampir penuh. Kalau tadi disebutkan hal-hal apa yang Mingyu sukai dari naik kereta pagi, sekarang kebalikannya. Orang-orang yang tak bisa sabar membuatnya kesal bukan main. Maksudnya kan, disini semua orang juga buru-buru, apa salahnya kalau kita bisa bergerak teratur?

Mingyu berusaha untuk naik saat sudah terdengar suara pintu akan ditutup, bahkan dia hampir tidak sadar kalau punggungnya ditepuk dan sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

“Mas! Dompetnya jatuh!”

Badannya yang tadi sudah tiga perempat masuk ke dalam gerbong sontak langsung turun lagi, dan pada saat itulah pintu kereta tertutup. Di kepalanya, Mingyu udah meruntuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Pelajaran baru untuk Mingyu, jangan menyimpan dompet di kantong belakang celana.

Baru dia akan berterima kasih kepada orang baik yang mengingatkannya, Mingyu malah terperangah. _Cowok lucu itu!_

“Eh.” Otaknya bingung mau menyuruhnya untuk berkata apa. “Makasih banyak... Mas.”

Cowok itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan dompet itu kepada Mingyu. “Sama-sama. Sayang keretanya jadi kelewatan,” katanya.

Mingyu bahkan udah nggak memusingkan hal itu lagi. Isi kepalanya udah penuh dengan kata _cowoklucucowoklucucowoklucu_. Gila, bahkan suaranya juga lucu.

“Nggak apa, Mas. Daripada dompet saya yang ketinggalan hehe,” balas Mingyu kaku. Aduh, dia harus berguru dengan Seokmin tentang _bagaimana mengobrol dengan cowok lucu tanpa mengurangi kehormatan diri sendiri._ “Maaf, Mas. Jadi ikut ketinggalan kereta.”

“Oh, saya memang nungguin agak sepi,” sahut cowok itu. Dia menunjukkan _styrofoam_ yang dibawanya. “Takut ini patah.”

Mingyu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Nggak tau mau ngebalas apa lagi. Ah, nama kali ya.

“Sori, nama Mas siapa ya?”

“Minghao,” jawabnya. “Kalau Mas?”

“Mingyu,” sahutnya senang. _Minghao_. Minghao nama yang bagus. Lucu.

Minghao— _yes_ , sekarang Mingyu nggak perlu lagi menyebutnya sebagai _cowok lucu di stasiun_ —balas tersenyum. Sekarang mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

Hmm... kalau begini apa ya yang harus Mingyu lakukan? Dia nggak mau membuat Minghao nggak nyaman kalau langsung ditanya-tanyai terus-terusan, tapi dia juga nggak mau kalau percakapan mereka berakhir di sini.

Saat dirinya sedang berpikir serius, Mingyu melihat bapak-bapak yang sedang memegang kopi kalengan keluar dari Indomaret stasiun. _Oh, boleh juga._

“Mas—eh, Minghao.” Lidahnya agak kelu menyebutkan nama cowok itu pertama kali. “Mau kopi Indomaret, nggak? Saya traktir.”

Alis Minghao terangkat bingung.

“Bukan apa-apa kok. Itung-itung makasih udah diingetin dompet,” lanjut Mingyu sebelum cowok itu menolak. Ayo, _please_ , ini modus satu-satunya yang dapat Mingyu pikirkan tanpa terlihat aneh.

“Nggak perlu lho, padahal,” jawab Minghao. “Saya bantuinnya ikhlas.”

“Saya ngasihnya juga ikhlas.”

Mungkin melihat Mingyu yang _keukeuh_ dan nggak enak menolak, Minghao tampak memikirkan jawabannya.

“Boleh,” katanya. “Kopi Indomaret?”

Senyum Mingyu langsung mengembang. Aduh, begini aja rasanya kayak mau terbang.

“Iya, kopi Indomaret.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt: aicebaer


End file.
